imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OrkMarine
Hey Ork! White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 14:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zombie Survival RPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greyfur (talk) 16:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Ork could you please contuine with your RPG? I really want to play it! :D The Dark One None may defy me! 16:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you please contuine Endwar Chronicles? It is nearly ready! I REALLY want to play it! The Dark One None may defy me! 10:18, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Talk Ork, I will never forgive you, but I would still like to talk. Demoting MSW was injust, and stupid, you should not let Scourge run the wiki! And Total changing the theme because he does not like the old one, that is...well he and Scourge are running your wiki. Your choice. When will you be on chat and were? The Dark One None may defy me! 14:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Overeacting Sorry, overreacting chat soon? :D The Dark One None may defy me! 10:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) xD. sorry mate, connection shut off and then I had to go. Sorry Wolfy<" Ork...... Alright, where did you get it in your head that there is three admins? There are two! MSW, and Niko..... One Chat Mod who is on the point of being demoted, now on to the 'Bio' pages, they are too remember characters that I have invented, mostly names, but also they up the page count. It seems as if you are coming across really angry, but you should consider. Is your personnal experiance of things likely too happen all the time? And oh, BTW RWW which is what my wiki is based on is among the 100 largest wikis. Admiral of fleet And proud! 09:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Come on CU chat? Admiral of fleet And proud! 09:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Come on CU chat? Admiral of fleet And proud! 09:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Could you comment on Zombie Survival RPG? -Bluestripe the Wild Please contuine Zombie Survival! Admiral of fleet And proud! 20:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I hate to bother you again, but could you please comment on Zombie Survival? Thank you. -Bluestripe the Wild Oh, well all right. What kind of RPG do you have in mind? -Bluestripe the Wild Congrats on 100 edits. Smaug..... Fear..... 13:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) That page you created was total spam..... If this heppens again you are blocked. The Darkwolf talk Come on CC. Smaug..... Fear..... 13:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) come on my wiki chat. Smaug..... Fear..... 13:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat is not working, talk tommorow. -Smaug..... Fear..... 13:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm going now, cya. -Smaug..... Fear..... 13:29, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, My computer broke, that is why I've not been on. Talk tommorw? Smaug..... Fear..... 15:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Explain Can you explain why you deleted Tthe rules page?! It was perfectly fine. And the new 'RPG' page is terrible...... Smaug..... Fear..... 14:12, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't really agree, but anyway. Smaug..... Fear..... 14:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat. Smaug..... Fear..... 14:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) So, I've got any I dea. I'm going to create a forum for it. Smaug..... Fear..... 15:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) You like to chat? I either be on this chat or Community Chat, eitehr chat will do. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Where is the new RPG Where's your new RPG blog? Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 15:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late late reply, anyway I do agree with you, he needs to focus on the right thing, not the wrong thing, Why would be depromote MSW? He was doing a bang up job on here. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't make me seem like I've been doing nothing - customizing the wiki is great, and it makes the place look proffessional. And I have created another RPG. So, I'm doing more than everyone else. At the moment I've got no real power, though. Smaug..... Fear..... 09:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Please remove the 'Join Al Quada' link from the RPG's page. If someone clicks on it and gets arrested it might get ''me ''arrested. Thank you --Smaug..... Fear..... 14:14, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I said you would not be interested. Its this http://programming-database.wikia.com/. --HTML Coder Talk, here! 11:56, September 18, 2013 (UTC) yo it's demonic wolf just stopped bye to see if you could send me a link to the DM rule page if there is one thanks. The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 17:09, September 20, 2013 (UTC) yo it's demonic wolf just stopped bye to see if you could send me a link to the DM rule page if there is one thanks. The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 17:09, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Can I list CU as a affliated wiki? Dark Coder... Talk 17:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) No, deny permission. What do you want changed? I'm the coder here. No, no change of background. And the Main Page is good. don't want any more trouble. Thank you. I don't mean to sound impatient, but could you please comment on Final Light? -Bluestripe the Wild I'm going to make a template called 'Mainpage'.. Have a look at and tell me what you think! --Crimson Flametalk 11:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, think you can come to chat? I got some steam to blow off. Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat. --Crimson Flame talk 12:28, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat. --Crimson Flame talk 13:20, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, been helping Law and other stuff. Will try to edit more. Crimson Flame talk 10:07, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't be to severe on Eye. 09:22, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Orks, I've just posted up an RPG http://theonlinerpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Master_Shadow_Warrior/Axquiartel_RPG If you are intrested, join if you can.Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 05:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I can be on chat for the next five minutes. 10:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Happy New Year Hey Ork, sorry I been out of touch lately, anyway Happy New Year, I hope you have an awesome and fantastic New Year :D I hope we can chat sometime, whenever you are free, let me know. Anyway if you are wondering why I don't go on Community Central Chat anymore, is because the people there are a little too ignorant, unkind and well, just plain ugly in general, there are some decent people there, but some of them have left the site cause how users are poorly mistreated, its kinda sad if you think about it. Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Your admin rights have been removed. If you wish to regain them, please contact me. --<-------SARCASM (talk) 17:21, April 24, 2015 (UTC)